


Only Angel

by Silkkisses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Consensual Possession, Demons, F/M, Friendship/Love, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkkisses/pseuds/Silkkisses
Summary: Shield has changed. They've become desperate. With the Winter Soldier captured and on the path of recovery, they must prepare for the aftermath of it all and the dangers that lie ahead of them.And, to show for shields desperation, Lilith, a demon almost as old as Odin himself, has been, once again, dragged from her duties deep in the pits of Hell to right the wrongs of stupid humans.when Lilith, summoned from hell after three long years of being exiled is recruited back into the avengers Bucky Barnes immediately takes an interest in her and her odd, secretive, maybe a bit scary, ways. He knows she's hiding many things, he isn't new to the world of keeping secrets, especially dark ones, and he will stop at nothing to figure her out
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Only Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be putting chapters up soon if anyone's interested :)

T H E I N T R O D U C T I O N

* * *

I am not **violent**  
I am not **malicious**  
I am a **R E S U L T**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_If you were church, I'd get on my knees_   
_Confess my love, I'd know where to be_   
_My sanctuary, you're holy to me_   
  
  
  


"I've never met a man like you."

"Well, I _am_ a one hundred year old man with a metal arm. I don't think anyone's met a man like me, sweetheart."

* * *

She stands between him and his self-proclaimed destiny with hard eyes like polished iron.

Blood is smeared across her face like war paint. She licks it from her lips, letting the decapitated head fall from her grasp.

It rolls across the rain warmed tarmac, sloshing through a puddle.

No one says anything. The world around them is quiet and still.

Until, with a deep snarl that slithers up from her throat, Lilith lunges.

Skin is ripped from bone, sloughing onto the ground in wet piles. Legs are snapped at the knee and throats are torn into by gnashing jaws. Blood and guts spill onto the road. The sight brings a feral grin to her face.

She takes it all in, breathing in deeply, closing her eyes for just a second. Savoring the moment; tasting the blood on her tongue and flexing her clawed hands.

The men she's torn apart are behind her. Most are dead. The others wished they were.

They're weak. Frail. Prey.

They're traitors.

"I'll kill them all." She speaks quietly to herself.

She was right, he thinks, She is a monster.


End file.
